


Just for A Moment

by Gracefulasheck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, armin has nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulasheck/pseuds/Gracefulasheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please. Wake up.”<br/>I didn’t want to get up. But whoever it was obviously wasn’t going away.</p><p>What does Levi do when Armin comes to him in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for A Moment

“Levi!” I heard through my sleep.  
  
“Mmm,” I groaned and turned over.  
  
 “Leviiii…” they said again.  
  
 “What.” I still didn’t open my eyes.  
  
 “Please. Wake up.”  
  
 I didn’t want to get up. But whoever it was obviously wasn’t going away.  
I opened my eyes and blinked. Armin was standing near my bed, a bit hesitantly. He looked a little miserable; like he was afraid I was going to be mad.  
  
“Armin. Are you ok?’ I asked. He seemed a little surprised by my question. He shook his head.  
  
“Nightmare?” I asked.  
  
Being a part of the survey corps, nightmares were expected. But they were particularly horrible for Armin and the first time I woke him up from a nightmare, I convinced him to come to me whenever he had one. I didn’t know he was actually going to do that.  
  
“Yes,” Armin finally answered my question.  
  
“Here.” I lifted my cover up to let Armin crawl in.  
  
“Just for a moment,” I responded to Armin’s hesitant expression.  
  
“Are you ok now?” I asked.  
   
“Yes. I-I’m fine.” Armin promised.  
  
“Like hell you are,” I muttered.  
  
 “Levi. Are you ok?” Armin asked.  
   
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
  
“You’re being nice, and caring, and….it’s not like you,” Armin explained.  
  
“Don’t get used to it. I only act like that toward people I love.” I said.  
  
“What? Do you mean... That’s not true is it?”  
   
“It is.”  
  
 I realized we were inches apart and I could feel Armin’s breath.  
  
“Are you letting me stay the night?” Armin whispered.  
  
“No, just for a moment.” I muttered, as we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this! Yay!  
> The newer version is titled 'A Second, A Minute' and it is on my profile...  
> ( Feedback is appreciated)


End file.
